Erik, The Babysitter
by Sugar Peaches
Summary: Erik agrees to babysit Christine and Raoul's two children, Lauren and Lotte for the weekend. Erik thinks it will be a piece of cake, but when a few things go wrong, how will Erik handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I _do_ own the Phantom of the Opera. Ha. Just kidding. I don't.**

**Summary: Erik is stuck babysitting Christine and Raoul's two children for the weekend. Erik thinks it will be easy, but when many things go wrong, how will Erik handle it?**

- - - - - - - -

**(Just to let you all know, this story takes place in the lovely state of Michigan!)**

Erik chomped on some Doritos as he watched his favorite TV show, Spongebob Squarepants. He was being lazy today, not wanting to do anything but sit on the couch and watch TV. Actually, today was his new record. He had gotten up at 8:15 in the morning to start watching cartoons, and now it was 4:30 in the afternoon. He only got up to get more chips and go to the bathroom.

All of a sudden, as Erik was about to stuff another Dorito into his mouth, the phone rang.

He groaned. "Who in their right mind could possibly think of interrupting me while I am watching Spongebob Squarepants?"

He leaned over to try and grab the phone on the coffe table in front of him, but he would have to get up to grab it. He couldn't possibly do that. Whoever was calling him would have to wait. Besides, it was probably a crazy phangirl who had found out his phone number.

He heard his voice on the answering machine say, "I am not at the phone right now, so stop calling me! Leave a message after the Beep-a-Deep-Deepa-Beep." He chuckled. That was his favorite one so far.

He waited for the person on the other line to give him a message. Instead, he heard a baby crying in the background and the squealing of a little girl. He then heard a woman's voice say, "Stop it!"

He knew that voice. It was Christine! Erik quickly got off his lazy butt and grabbed the phone. "Christine? Ah, how very nice of you to call me..."

"Erik, please," She sighed. "I have something to ask you. Raoul and I are going out of town for the weekend. Do you think you could watch the kids?"

Erik sighed. He was hoping that Christine would say something like, 'Erik, I want to come back with you. Save me from Raoul!' But sadly, that wasn't what she was asking. Erik knew that Christine had two children, but he never saw them before.

"Alright, alright. On one condition." He said, smiling to himself.

"And what would that be?"

"Gimmie a kiss!"

"Erik!"

He jumped. "What? All I want is a kiss!"

"Erik, please, this is serious." She grunted. "Nobody can watch the kids. Meg and her mother are out of town, Nadir is at a golf trip, and you're the only one left. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Alright, alright, fine. When will you drop them off?"

"Tomorrow, on Friday. We'll be back late Sunday night."

"Okay. Oh yes, and what are your children like?" He asked. He didn't really like asking this question, because he always dreamed that him and Christine would have children together. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you. Lauren is four years old, and Lotte is two. You won't need to worry about supplies, we'll bring everything over."

"Alrighty then. Is there um, anything I need to know about them?"

"Hmm, yes. Lauren likes to explore things, which means she can get lost very easily. So keep an eye on her if you are going out somewhere. And Lotte always likes to be by Raoul and I, so when we drop them off it might be hard prying her off me. Oh yes, and I almost forgot to ask, can you get a bed set up for them?"

"Sure."

"Oh yes, and Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your house a mess?"

Erik gulped and looked around his house. Dirty clothes all over the place, chips on the floor, smelled like a dead cat. Yes, it was messy.

"Um, no." He said nervously.

"Oh Erik, I know that voice. If you could, can you please clean your house? And make sure it doesn't smell like dead cat when I bring them over! They love cats and if they smell that, well, then they won't be very happy. Do you still have Ayesha?"

"Yes."

"Great, they'll probably want to play with her. Please, Erik, you've got to clean your house."

"Why? They'll just make it a mess anyway!"

"Oh Erik!"

"Fine, I'll clean it."

"Thanks. You better start now, because I just know how messy it is. I'll call you tomorrow before I drop them off. And please answer your phone next time!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Goodbye." And then she hung up the phone, leaving Erik to clean his large messy house by himself.

He hung up the phone and sat back on his couch for a little while, really not wanting to get up again. But if he must clean his house to impress Christine, then he must do it. Erik got up very slowly from his spot at the couch, afraid if he got up quickly he might snap his back or something.

Firstly, Erik cleaned the living room, the room which he was in. He picked up all the large chips that were on the floor and threw them away. Next, he vaccumed and folded up all the blankets and put all of his dirty clothes in the basket in his room.

Next was the kitchen, the most difficult room of all. Spilt milk and water on the floor, food from last night on the table, cups and dishes from a few weeks ago on the counter, and it smelled like dead fish in here, not cat.

Erik first got a mop and cleaned up all the milk and water. He then swept all the food crumbs and dropped them into the trash can. Now, he had to do the dishes, and he absolutley hated doing dishes. So he groaned and grabbed one plate, splashing water on it and then putting it in the dishwasher. He did this to the rest of the plates, cups, and silverware. It took him almost ten minutes to complete.

Then he cleaned upstairs. He made a room for Lauren and Lotte and sprayed some Glade Hawaiian Breeze spray all around the room. He did this also with the rest of the house.

At 7:00 p.m., Erik had cleaned his whole house. After he looked around, he finally figured out that a clean house was much better then a dirty house. Thinking that he needed to call Christine, he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang three times before someone answered. It was Raoul, that fop.

"Hello?" He asked.

Erik disguised his voice as a lady and asked, "Yes, hello. Is Christine there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Raoul called out 'Christine!' and a few seconds later Christine picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" Erik could hear her whisper to Raoul.

"It's a lady." Raoul whispered back.

"Hello?" Christine asked in the phone.

Erik used his normal voice now. "It's Erik."

"Hold on," Christine said. "Raoul!" She whispered harshly, "How dare you call Erik a lady!"

"What? No! A lady answered, I swear! Hey, he tricked me!"

Erik chuckled and waited for their argument to stop. Christine said to Erik, "I'm sorry about that, Erik. So, what do you need?"

"I finished cleaning the house," He said, relieved. "I was just wondering, what do they like to eat?"

"Well, they both love pizza, but try not to get it for them. I'm trying to get them to eat a little more healthy. Do you have anything _except_ junk food, Erik?"

"No," He admitted. "But I can go to the store tomorrow."

"Great. Lotte loves bananas, and Lauren adores oranges. So see if you can get those for them. Their favorite snack is animal crackers, but don't worry, I'll bring those over. If they are ever hungry, be sure to give them a healthy snack, okay? No chocolate or any of that stuff."

"Got it." Erik said. He was pretty sure that soon he would need a piece of paper and pen to write down all that Christine was saying. He probably wouldn't remember anything.

"And Lotte isn't very good at dressing herself every morning, so you'll need to help her. Lauren isn't that good either, so you'll have to help her out too. Lauren is potty training, so make sure she doesn't use the diapers I am going to bring. These are only for emergencies. Lotte wears diapers, so you'll have to put those on her, alright?"

Oh God, Erik thought to himself. He thought this stuff would be easy! He's never changed a diaper in his life.

"Yeah, sure, piece of cake." He gulped.

"Oh Erik, you really are an angel. I'm so happy that you agreed to watching the kids."

"It's not a problem." He muttered.

"Thanks again. I have to go now, buh bye."

"Yeah, bye." Then he hung up the phone. Tomorrow would be a long day.

- - - - - - - - -

Erik woke up at 11:45 in the morning. He usually slept in this late. He groaned, knowing that today would be the day that Lauren and Lotte were to come over. Sighing, he got out of bed and made it, making sure that every room in the house would look good.

He went downstairs with his red pajamas on. These were his favorite. They had white masks all over them, and pictures of monkey faces on them. Even though he wasn't very good at sewing, he made them himself. It was difficult, but he got Christine to help him out.

Erik poured a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and munched it all away like an animal. Then, when he was finished with his bowl, he cleaned it out and put it in the dishwasher.

Erik then went upstairs and took a long hot shower. When he was finished he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to his closet and wondered what he would wear today.

He observed all the clothes in his closet. Black, black, black, purple, black, black, and black. Ooh, here was some red! And over there was a white shirt...

Erik didn't want to scare the kids by wearing all black, but he shrugged anyway and put on a white shirt and black pants, including a black over coat. He looked like Gerard Butler in the _Music of the Night _scene, on the 2004 DVD of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Oh, how he loved that movie. Well, of course he did! It was based off him.

As Erik was walking downstairs, he spotted Ayesha snoozing on the couch. He went over to her and pet her furry little self. After a few moments, the phone rang.

Erik walked up to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Erik? It's Christine. We're bringing the kids over right now."

"_Now?_" He asked, completey shocked. He forgot to go grocery shopping!

"Yes, is that a okay?"

"Um, yes, that's fine..."

"Great, because we are turning on your street right now. I'm on my cell phone, and...we're here!"

Erik looked out his large living room window and saw the red car pull in his driveway. He gulped and hung up the phone, knowing that Christine had already done so. Now, he was really very nervous.

He saw that a little girl was in Raoul's arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. He was carrying a little bag that said 'The Muppets' on it, and there was a picture of Kermit the Frog. He knew that little one must have been Lotte.

Christine was holding another little girl's hand, and he knew that must have been Lauren. She was holding a bag in her hand that also said 'The Muppets' only with a picture of Miss Piggy on it. Christine was holding a rather large white bag in her hands.

The doorbell rang. Erik's heart was beating very quickly. What if the girls didn't like him? What if they thought he was scary? Would they scream and run away? Would they be afraid of his mask? Erik reached out towards the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Erik," Christine smiled at him. "This is Lauren," She gestured towards Lauren, who was hiding behind her mother's skirt. "And that's Lotte," She nodded towards the little girl in Raoul's arms.

Lotte had long golden hair, and she was quite pale, just like her mother. Her eyes were a deep blue and she was wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. Erik noticed that Lauren had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. She too, was quite pale.

Christine handed Erik the white bag she was holding. "In there are Lotte's diapers. I also put some animal crackers in there, for their snack if they want it. I also brought their bathing suits and floaties, just in case you allow them to go in your pool. And all of their clothes are in their Muppet bags," She grabbed Lauren and Lotte's Muppet bags and handed them to Erik also. "There is also Lotte's sippy cup, their Barney movies, their Carebears, and - "

"Alright!" Erik cried. "I've got it, I've got it! Don't hurt yourself."

Christine blushed and picked up Lauren, who was still hiding behind her mother's skirt. "Say hello to Erik, Lauren."

"Hewoo," She said shyly, and dug her face in her mother's neck.

"They're both very shy." She assured him. "Lotte, will you say hello to Erik?"

She didn't move.

"Now, she is extremely shy." Christine told him very seriously. "Lotte, will you please say hi to Erik?"

Lotte slowly turned her head around and smiled shyly. When Erik smiled back, she giggled and dug her face back in Raoul's neck.

"Alright sweethearts, we have to go now," Raoul said. Raoul set Lotte down, but when he did, she squealed and extended her arms, as if she wanted her father to hold her again. Raoul kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear.

Christine set Lauren down and when she did, Lauren didn't squeal at all. She said to Christine,

"Kissy!"

Christine smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Mommy and Daddy will be back on Sunday, okay? Now, have fun, and I expect to have a good report from Erik when I get back."

"Oh tay," Lauren said. "Daddy!"

Raoul picked up his four year old and kissed her cheek, and Christine did the same with Lotte.

"Goodbye, sweeties!" Christine called out. Raoul and Christine walked back to the car, and before they left, Christine gave Erik a reassuring thumb's up and they drove away. Erik smiled nervously.

Erik was about to tell the girls to come in, but when he didn't see them on the doorstep and instead he heard their squeals behind him, he shut the front door.

"Lauren? Lotte? Where are you?" He called out. He heard their girlish giggles come from in the living room, so he stepped inside.

Lauren and Lotte were petting Ayesha, who was now awake and was purring, happy with all the attention she was getting.

"Pwitty kitty," Lotte said, petting Ayesha's belly.

"Vewy pwitty," Lauren agreed.

Erik set down the three bags that he was carrying and walked over to them. "That's Ayesha," He said, nodding towards his cat.

"Eisha!" Lauren repeated, petting the cat's soft head.

"Eisha! Eisha! Eisha!" Lotte repeated.

Erik smiled at the two little girls, who were very much enjoying Ayesha. Thinking they would be alright down here for a moment or two, he went upstairs and set down the bags in their room.

But as he was walking downstairs, he couldn't hear their giggles. Erik quickly darted for the couch and noticed that they weren't there, neither was Ayesha.

"Oh shit," Erik said worriedly. Where could they have gone to? Erik remembered that Christine said Lauren might get lost easily, but where in the world would Lotte be? He stayed very quiet, hoping that he might hear their giggles, and eventually he did.

Their giggles sounded like they were coming from outside. Erik quickly ran to the sun room and looked out the window. There, outside, was Ayesha, Lauren and Lotte. Ayesha must have gotten outside from her little cat door that Erik made for her. He quickly opened the door and scolded himself, for he left it unlocked.

Luckily, they weren't by the pool. Erik had a big backyard, and the gate to the pool area was locked. Lotte and Lauren were chasing Ayesha around in the backyard. Thinking that they could stay outside for a while, Erik sat down in one of his lawn chairs and watched the little girls run around.

Lauren ran towards the fence and looked at the pool on the other side of the backyard. Lotte ran next to her and they watched the pool in amazement.

Lauren and Lotte ran up to Erik after a few moments, completely forgetting about Ayesha. Once they reached Erik, Lotte smiled shyly and hid behind her sister.

"Ewik?" Lauren asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go swim?"

Erik thought about this for a moment. Christine had brought their bathing suits and their floaties, but he still was afraid of them going in the pool. If they went in, he would have to go with them.

"Of course," He said. "I'll show you your room and you can get changed in there."

Erik got up and before he could start walking, Lauren grabbed his hand and Lotte grabbed her sister's. He looked down at their adorable faces, and Lauren was smiling at him, as Lotte was smiling shyly. He felt happy, that these little girls weren't afraid of him. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to thank **Erik for President, Christine Elestor, Evelyn Stone, **and **Araiona Dubois **for their encouraging and nice reviews. Well, on to chapter 2!

* * *

Erik showed Lauren and Lotte to their bedroom. He fiddled through the white bag and found two bathing suits. He dug around and eventually found the floaties, setting everything on the bed.

"Just yell my name if you need anything," He told them, then shut the door, waiting for them to change.

While he was waiting, Erik went into his room and put on his bathing suit. If those girls were going in the pool, he needed to go in with them. He wasn't going to take any chances. Besides, what if they couldn't swim well? He just wouldn't let them go in the deep end.

Erik got out of his bedroom and waited outside Lotte and Lauren's. He sat there for ten minutes before he decided to knock on their door.

"How's it going in there?" He called out. No answer. Erik stood up and opened the door a crack, peeking inside.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Yes," A teary voice came. Erik opened the door all the way and saw Lotte standing there, completely bare without her bathing suit on. Lauren was getting her's on on the other side of the bed.

"No need to cry sweetheart, I'll help you." Erik said. Since Lotte's bathing suit was around her ankles, all Erik needed to do was pull it up. He did so and told her to put her arms through the two arm straps. When he was done, he poked Lotte's belly which made her giggle and said,

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Lotte nodded and extended her arms, like she did to Raoul earlier. Erik smiled and picked her up. He grabbed the floaties that were on the bed and waited for Lauren to finish getting her bathing suit on.

Once she had, they walked downstairs and outside into the pool area. Lauren picked up her floaties and put them on her arms, and Erik helped Lotte into hers. Lauren was the first one in the pool.

Once she stuck her little foot into the water, she quickly snatched it back out.

"It's cowld!" She wailed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Erik assured her. He stepped down to the 2nd step of the pool and sat down, with Lotte in his arms. Lotte squealed as the cold water brushed up against her pale skin.

"Cowld! Cowld!" She cried and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. Erik patted her small back reassuringly.

Lauren seemed to set aside the fact that the water was cold and stepped down to the 3rd step. Then, after waiting a few moments, she pushed forward and started to swim around the shallow end like a little puppy.

"Look Ewik!" She cried happily as she swam around in circles.

"Good job, Lauren." He smiled back. Lotte was squirming around in his arms and he decided to let her go, for he knew she wanted to swim.

Since Lotte was too small to reach the 3rd step, she pushed forward too and started to swim around like her sister. Erik watched them from the 2nd step as they kicked and splashed around in the water.

Suddenly, the sky began to get a little dark. Erik looked up and noticed that gray clouds were heading their way, but very slowly. He remembered watching the weather a few days ago and knew that the whole weekend was suppose to be stormy.

"Lotte, Lauren!" He called out. "Come on, it's time to get out!"

"But we wanna stay in here!" Lauren protested. He knew that they were only in the pool for a little while, and he didn't want to ruin their fun, but he also really didn't want them to get struck by lightning.

Lauren and Lotte ignored Erik as they started a splashing fight. Erik was getting quite annoyed. He didn't want to go and carry them out, but he might have to if they wouldn't listen to him.

All of a sudden, a splash of cold water hit Erik in the face. He blinked a few times and noticed Lotte and Lauren staring at him innocently.

"Come on now, it's time to get out." He told them seriously.

Lotte squealed and splashed Erik with more water, as did Lauren. He didn't want to splash them back, so he just sat there and allowed them to splash him.

Erik looked up into the sky as they were splashing him and noticed that the gray clouds were much closer. He heard a very faint crack of thunder in the distance, and he knew that he had to get them out of the pool.

"Lotte, Lauren!" He said. "There is a storm coming and - "

He didn't need to say anything else. Lotte and Lauren started to scream and wanted to get out of the pool. Lauren was out first, and she quickly grabbed her towel and started to dry herself off.

Lotte was kicking and splashing so much that she wasn't going anywhere. Erik picked her up and brought her out of the pool. He grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her little body.

_Whoops_, he thought. _I probably scared them._

Lauren quickly wiped herself off with her towel and screamed, running to the back door. Quickly she opened it and ran inside. Erik, still with Lotte in his arms, ran towards the door also and stepped inside, locking it after him.

"Lauren?" He called out as Lotte started to cry. Erik knew it was because of the crack of thunder that had just boomed into the sky.

Erik stepped into the living room and saw Lauren on the couch, hiding under one of Erik's blankets. Her wet towel was on the floor. Erik sighed and set Lotte down. But immediatley when he did, Lotte started to squeal and she grabbed his leg, not letting go of it.

"Lotte, you have to let go of my leg!" Erik said calmly.

"Nooo!" She cried, grasping it tighter. Erik tried to walk with Lotte pryed to his leg, but it was useless.

"Lauren, could you pick up your towel? Lotte!" He cried and picked her up. Once he had, she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lauren picked up her towel and folded it, then handed it to Erik. "Here you go," She told him sweetly. Erik smiled at her and took the towel.

"How about you two watch some TV while I go put these towels in the dryer?" Erik told them. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, immediatley changing the channel to Dora The Explorer. Lotte and Lauren squealed with delight. Lauren ran over to the couch and fixed her eyes on the TV as if it was hypnotizing her. Lotte did the same.

Erik set the remote down on the table in front of them and grabbed their two towels. He walked downstairs and turned on the dryer, throwing the two towels in with it.

But as he was walking upstairs, he didn't hear Dora talking on the TV. Instead he heard,

"Alright now homies, we got da hot and sexy Ciara here today. She gonna play her new song, 'Oh'. Yeeeah!"

And then music started to play, along with tons of people screaming their heads off. Erik ran over to the TV and saw many teenage girls in bathing suits screaming 'Ciara!' and then the camera went over to her. Lil Jon was in the corner, screaming, "Yeeah! Yeeah!"

"Where's the remote?" Erik asked quickly, since he didn't see it on the table in front of him. Lotte was giggling and Lauren was hiding something under a pillow.

"Alright Lauren, give the remote back to Erik." He said.

Erik took a step towards her and Lauren screamed, along with Lotte. They jumped from the couch and started to run in circles around the living room so Erik wouldn't catch them.

Lauren ran into the kitchen while stuffing the remote down her bathing suit. Erik followed her and almost grabbed her when Lotte grabbed his leg again. She sat down and wrapped her arm and legs around his leg. Erik sighed and said to Lauren,

"Give me the remote! You know you're not suppose to watch MTV! What happened to Dora?"

"Dora boring!" Lauren giggled. "MTV is bootywicious!"

"And _where_ did you learn that word?" Erik asked Lauren, completely shocked.

"On MTV!"

Lotte giggled, as did Lauren. Erik was in trouble. If Lauren said that to Christine...oh boy.

"Alright Lauren, give Erik the remote." Erik said, ready to lunge at her, but he knew he couldn't for Lotte was wrapped around his leg and drooling on him. Erik tried his best to walk with her pryed onto his leg, and when he was about to grab the remote from Lauren, thunder cracked in the sky, and lightning flashed.

The lights went off, as did the TV, and the doorbell rang. That always happened when the power went out. Lauren and Lotte both screamed their lungs out. Lauren threw the remote in the air, and Erik grabbed it before it could hit the ground.

Lauren grabbed onto his other leg and wrapped around it. They were both screaming and Lotte once again started to cry.

"Alright now, hush!" Erik exclaimed. "I need you to both go upstairs and get dressed."

"We scared!" Lauren whimpered.

"Don't worry. Just go upstairs, get dressed and come back down. I need to get dressed too, alright?"

Lotte and Lauren obeyed and quickly darted up the stairs and into their bedroom. They shut the door and Erik quickly ran into his room and got dressed. When he went downstairs, Lotte and Lauren weren't down there yet, so he decided to look outside.

It was very dark outside. Rain was pouring down, lightning lit up the sky, and thunder cracked every twenty seconds or so. Every time he heard thunder, he heard Lotte and Lauren's screams upstairs. Erik wished he could turn on the TV to watch the weather, but since the power was out, it was no use.

Erik looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. It was only 2:00 p.m., and it was this dark outside. Erik was even a bit afraid himself. It looked as if it were 9:30 at night outside. He knew there must be a bad storm coming.

Erik tried to think about how he could check the weather, and then he finally had an idea. He could use the battery powered radio that was in the kitchen. Quickly, he ran towards the radio and turned it on.

Thank God, it worked! Erik switched the station to the weather station and listened carefully.

_"...and our chief weatherman, Daryn Bradley, is issuing some tornado warnings for Mid Michigan. The storms right now seem to be getting pretty big in Saginaw, Detroit, Gaylord, Charlevoix, and Ann Arbor. Folks who live in these areas, you might want to get in your basement. Remember to stay away from all windows. And more areas where these storms are located are..."_

_Oh know_, Erik thought. They were in Charlevoix right now! Erik looked out the kitchen window and saw that the trees were blowing very roughly, and the rain was coming down even harder. Erik wanted to go to the grocery store before dinner, but maybe if he was lucky the storms would stop before the evening came.

Lotte and Lauren charged downstairs, and they immediatley clung onto Erik's pants.

"Alright now, I need you two to go sit on the couch. Look, Ayehsa is on the couch! I'll be right there."

Lotte and Lauren spotted Ayesha and quickly ran towards her. Erik really didn't want them to hear the weather, so he turned down the volume so only he could hear it.

_"...Alright folks, these storms are suppose to be going on for the whole week, so don't plan on going to the beach any time soon! The storms may clear up in the evening for a while, but they are sure to start up again around 8:00 tonight. Tornado warnings are issused until 2:00 a.m. in the morning..."_

Well, if the storms were going to stop for a little while he decided that he could quickly run to the grocery store, with Lotte and Lauren with him of course, and get some more food for them and something to eat for dinner. But how could he cook if the power was out?

As if answering his question, the man on the radio said,

_"...and we know that the power is out in Charlevoix, Saginaw, and Detroit right now, but the men at Vondette Power Service are fixing that up right now. Hopefully they don't get struck by lightning!"_

Ok, they needed a new weather guy on that radio station. Erik turned off the radio and walked into the living room, where Lauren and Lotte were petting Ayesha. Erik noticed that Lotte's shirt was on backwards, and her blue pants were inside-out.

"Uh, sweetheart, your shirt is on backwards. And your pants are inside-out."

Lotte looked down at herself, but didn't say anything. She only shrugged and started to pet Ayesha again.

"Do you need some help getting them on the right way?" Erik suggested. Lotte sniffled and nodded. Erik remembered that Christine said that Lotte wasn't very good at dressing herself, and that Erik would have to help her.

Erik picked up Lotte and was walking upstairs when he called to Lauren, "I'll be right back, Lauren!"

Lauren only nodded and hugged Ayesha.

Erik set Lotte on top of the bed and flipped the light switch up, but remembered that the power was out. He groaned. He walked up to Lotte and carefully pulled her shirt off. He turned it around and pulled the shirt over her head, so it was on her the right way now. Now it was time for the shorts.

"Lotte, could you take your shorts off for me?" Erik asked. Lotte nodded and pulled her shorts off. Erik took them and flipped them the right way, then handed them to Lotte, who put them on very slowly.

When Erik was finished, he picked up Lotte and carried her downstairs. He saw Lauren on the couch, hugging Ayesha, and noticed that she was crying.

Erik quickly set Lotte on the couch next to Lauren and Erik asked Lauren,

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I - I - " She tried to speak, but she was crying too much. Lauren extended her arms as if she wanted Erik to pick her up, and he did so. He patted her back reassuringly and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

"Are you afraid of the storm? Is that why you're crying?" Erik asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"You miss mommy and daddy?" Lotte asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Erik asked her calmly.

"I - I was wooking outside, and - and I saw a man! He was wearing all bwack and he scared me!"

Erik's eyes opened wide of shock. Was someone trying to break into the house? Erik looked out the window, but saw nothing.

"Lauren, I need you to tell me where you saw this man."

"He was ober dare!" She pointed across the street. Erik inspected the outside of the house and noticed a window was wide open. The neighbors that owned that house were on vacation right now, so they wouldn't know someone broke in at the moment.

Erik walked over to the table and still with Lauren in his arms, and picked up the phone to call the police.

Damn! The phone didn't work either. When would the power be back?

Erik hung up the phone and knew that it wasn't very safe at the moment. A tornado warning was being issued, the tornado siren was on outside, and a man was breaking into the house across the street. He could be next.

Erik didn't want to think about it.

"Alright, we're going to go in the basement and play a game, okay? Doesn't that sound fun?" Erik asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Lotte and Lauren stared at him as if he were some crazy physco dude.

"Okay, let's go in the basement." Erik said in his normal voice. He carried Lauren downstairs and Lotte followed, along with Ayesha. Luckily Erik had board games down here. There wasn't very much, but there was enough.

Erik set Lauren on the couch and Lotte sat next to her as Erik fiddled through all of his board games. Checkers, Chess, Jigsaw Puzzles...yeesh, there wasn't anything in here that they would understand.

"I wanna pway this game!" Lotte squealed.

Erik quickly darted his head towards Lotte's direction and saw that she was carrying _Guess Who_ over to Lauren. Lotte set it down on the ground and took the top off.

Erik raised his eyebrow. How did she find that? He almost forgot he had that game. He helped them set the game up and pick a card and when they were about to play, Lauren asked,

"Ewik, you can come sit by me!"

"No!" Lotte shrieked. "He wanna sit by me!"

"Neoo! He wanna sit by me!" Lauren yelled back.

"Me!" Lotte shrieked back.

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"_Me!_"

"_Me!_"

"_HUSH!_" Erik yelled. They both fell silent.

"I'll sit in the middle and I'll watch you both play, how about that?"

"Nooo! Sit by me!" Lotte asked, almost tearfully.

"No, me!" Lauren pleaded.

"I'll sit in the middle or I won't watch at all." Erik warned. Lauren and Lotte agreed.

Erik watched them play two rounds of _Guess Who_ and it was during the middle of the third round when he suddenly heard the rain stop. Erik checked the clock on the wall and saw that the time was 4:00 p.m. Maybe they could get to the grocery store before the storms started up again?

"Alright you two, we need to go to the grocery store real quick and then we'll come right back here, okay?"

"But we wanna finish!" Lotte told him.

"I know, but we have to get to the store before it starts to rain again, okay?"

"Oh tay." Lotte said. They both cleaned up the cards that were on the floor and set the two boards back in the box. Then they all went upstairs and Erik looked out the window.

It was still dark outside, but the rain had stopped. Erik grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Finally, it was working! He then turned it off and wondered if he should call the police or not. He looked across the street and didn't see anything. Either the man had gotten away, or he was still inside.

Erik led Lotte and Lauren towards the garage, and he opened up the garage door. When Lotte and Lauren saw his shiny black car, they immediatley called out "Shiny!"

"Yes, it is shiny, isn't it?" Erik chuckled. He opened up the car door for them and they climbed inside. Erik got in his seat and looked behind him to see if they were buckled in. But they weren't. Instead, they were just sitting there innocently, looking around the car.

"Dears, you need to buckle yourself up!" Erik told them.

Lauren buckled up her seat belt, but Lotte was staring at Erik instead, as if he were speaking a foreign tongue.

"She don't know how to get her seat belt on." Lauren told him.

"Ah, I see." Erik said. He reached over towards Lotte and buckled her seatbelt for her. Now, they were off to the grocery store.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ello loves! I would like to thank **erik'sangel527, PhantomEquine, Gazara, phantomette of the opera, **and** Erik For President** for leaving such wonderful reviews! Honestly, you guys are what keep me going.

Alrighty, here is the anxiously awaited for, next chapter! Oh yes, I know, you're all excited! Hehe.

* * *

Erik drove onto the grocery store, inspecting the sky along the way. It was still dark, and there were very few rain drops, but by looking at the sky he knew there was going to be a storm soon, so he knew they had to shop fast.

When Erik pulled into Kroger, he quickly unbuckled himself and got out of the car. He opened up Lotte's door, as she was trying to figure out how to un-do her seatbelt, and Lauren had already got out of her chair, and was now standing by Erik.

Lotte eventually got the seat belt off and Erik picked her up and let her stand next to her sister.

"Alright now, we need to shop fast." Erik told them as they were walking towards the entrance. Erik noticed how a lot of people were leaving the grocery store, bags in their arms, as if a tornado was about to hit them then and there.

Lotte and Lauren ran through the automatic sliding doors and once they saw the huge line of carts, they immediatley grabbed one and was pulling it out of the line. Erik ran towards them and pulled it out, just in case they injured somebody, and walked through another set of sliding doors into the grocery store.

Lauren and Lotte were clinging to the cart, trying to step onto it and ride in it, but Erik kept gently pushing them off. Sighing, as they would not stop trying to get themselves into the cart, he picked up Lotte and put her into the little child's seat in front of the cart. He then picked up Lauren and set her in the back of the cart.

"Now, what should we get first?" Erik asked, mainly to himself.

"Pizza!" Lotte squealed.

"Yeah! Pizza!" Lauren repeated.

Erik sighed. Christine had given him strict orders not to feed them pizza.

"Uh, how about chicken?"

"Pizza!" They squealed together.

"Well, er, pizza is off the menu tonight. What else do you want to eat?"

Lauren and Lotte quivered their lips, giving Erik the puppy face. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, trying to feed them something other than pizza.

"Oh, look, chicken!" Erik said, pointing to some chicken breasts that were sitting in a large open freezer.

"_Pizza dang it!_" Lotte screeched. Erik thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Now where did you learn _that_?" Erik asked, shocked. "You don't say that to people! Use your manners."

"Dang it, dang it, dang it!" Lotte squealed with glee. Erik rolled his eyes and snatched a small frozen pizza from the freezer. He set it in the cart next to Lauren, and gleefully, she hugged the pizza box.

"What else do we need?" Erik murmured. He went to the fruit section and grabbed four oranges and a pack of bananas. They needed something healthy.

It took Erik about forty five minutes to grab everything he needed. He would have gotten everything in twenty minutes, but whenever he tried to stick something in the cart that Lauren or Lotte didn't like, they threw it back out.

Erik rushed to the check out line, for as he could see out the large glass window, it was almost pitch black outside, and it was only 5:17. Light rain was coming down, and Erik saw from the looks of it that the grocery store was almost deserted, and it looked as if it was about to close up for the day.

Erik put the food on the little table, with a little help from a struggling Lotte and a happy Lauren. They really wanted that pizza.

Once all the food was in the grocery bags, Erik asked the check out lady,

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman looked at him, saw his mask, and twitched. "Yeah?"

Erik ignored her twitching eye. "Do you know why everyone here is closing up?"

"The storm," She said simply, motioning her head towards the window. "It's going to be one of the worst storms we've ever had, they say."

"How bad?"

"_Really_ bad. They keep saying that tornados are going to hit all over the place, and I don't blame 'em." She looked outside.

Erik payed for the groceries and rolled the cart outside, the Lotte and Lauren squealing their heads off, as if trying not to get hit by the rain. As they reached the car, Erik unlocked the car doors and set Lauren and Lotte inside. He shut the doors behind them and quickly set all of the groceries in the trunk.

Erik hopped in the car when he was done loading. He put his seatbelt on and checked to see if Lauren's and Lotte's were on, and they were, and he turned on the radio.

_"...Well as you can see folks, the weather isn't too nice out there..."_

_You think?_ Erik thought, annoyed.

_"...Tornado warnings are issued now until 4:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, instead of 2:00. The power is still out in some areas, so get some flashlights or candles with you. We still aren't sure when exactly the power will be back, but if it does come back, it won't be back for long..."_

Erik switched off the radio. He saw through his mirror that Lauren and Lotte were looking out the window, and they were shaking.

"Ewik?" Lotte asked tearfully.

"Yes dearest?" Erik asked, trying not to sound frightened.

"Is there gonna be a tornado? A weally scary tornado?"

Erik didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to her, because obviously there was going to be a tornado. So the only thing he could think to say was,

"I don't want you girls to think about it, okay? Once we get home, I promise to make you some pizza and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Lauren clapped. Erik smiled. But Lotte still looked frightened.

"What is it, Lotte?" Erik asked.

Lotte shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands. When Erik reached their house, he pulled in the driveway and shut the garage door behind him. He got out and unbuckled their seatbelts, since they were too shaky to do it themselves. He walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and let them run inside. He carried all the groceries in, and it took him only 4 trips to grab all of the groceries.

When inside, Erik started to unload the food. Unfortunatley, the power was still out, so he couldn't make them the pizza. Erik picked up the phone, for someone had called. Was there a bit of power when he was at the grocery store? Erik pressed the button on his phone to see who called, and he saw that it read:

Christine's Cell

5:01 PM

Message

Erik clicked the message button, and surprisingly, it played. That was really strange. He didn't even know if he could see who had called when the power was out. Oh well.

_"Hey Erik, it's Christine. I was just wondering how it was going down there. Is everything okay? I know you might not get this message for a while, the power was out over here for a little bit. We're suppose to have some big storms they say. Er...yeah, well hopefully Raoul and I will be back in time. I'll call and let you know. Call me back when you get this message, or when the power comes back. Take care."_

Drat! Why did the power have to be out? Erik grunted and walked into the living room, finding Lotte and Lauren hiding under some blankets.

"Pizza?" Lauren asked when she peeked her head out from the blanket.

"I'm sorry girls," Erik said, sitting down next to them. "The power is still out. But tell you what? Right when the power comes back I will start to make it."

"Otay." Lotte squirmed under the blanket.

"How about a game?" Erik asked, pulling the blanket down from their heads so he could see their faces. Lauren bit her lip and looked around the room, as if trying to find something, and Lotte was just stiff, as if trying to hide something.

Out of nowhere, a _pfffft _noise came from Lotte, and Lauren jumped off the couch and squealed,

"Ewww! Lotte _tooted!_" She squealed, plugging her nose and jumping onto Erik's lap. Erik couldn't help but smile, it was pretty funny. And besides, it was good to have some humor at this hour.

Lotte peeped up at them from her position on the couch. She wasn't angry or embarrased, but she was smiling. "Hehe!" She laughed, and tooted again.

"_Ewww! We're all gonna die!_" Lauren screeched, and jumped off Erik, running into the kitchen. "Open a window!" She yelped.

Erik had to move up from his spot on the couch, for that _did_ smell really bad. Lotte tooted again, giggling, and Erik finally said,

"Okay! Okay! We get it. Please stop . . . farting. It's starting to smell bad and we can't open a window."

Lotte only giggled and ran into the kitchen towards Lauren, who was screaming bloody murder as Lotte chased her around. Once more, Lotte tooted.

"Stop it!" Lauren yelled.

"I can't!" Lotte squealed.

Erik rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen as the two girls chased each other. But just then, Erik saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was the man in black, outside the window, staring at him. Erik's eyes opened wide in shock, and he stared at the man. But the man didn't move at all.

"Girls, get in the basement now!" Erik yelled. Lauren and Lotte stopped running and screaming, thinking that this was some kind of joke. Erik gave them a very serious look and seeing the man outside the window, they screamed and did as they were told.

The man in black knocked on the window. If he stayed out there long enough, he might've been blown away by the harsh wind. Who _was_ this guy? Well Erik wasn't going to let a complete stranger dressed in all black and who had a ski mask on into his house.

The man out the window seemed to be annoyed with Erik. He motioned with his hand in a way so it looked like he was opening a door knob. Moving towards the door, Erik gently pulled out his Punjab lasso and had it behind his back, ready to srike this maniac.

Erik opened the door slowly, and the man outside flew inside without waiting for the door to be opened fully. But as quick as a wink, Erik flew over to the man, wrestled him to the ground, and put the Punjab lasso around the man's neck. But the other man was quick too. He had his hand at the level of his eye.

Erik was a bit confused. How did he know to do that? Curious as to who this man was, Erik pulled off the ski mask.

Nadir!

"What the hell, Nadir!" Erik groaned, throwing the ski mask back on his friend's face. Erik stood up and put the Punjab lasso in his pocket. "Were you _trying _to give me and the girl's a heart attack?"

"No, no, not at all," Nadir said, standing up.

"Why didn't you just take that mask off outside so I knew it was you? I could've killed you!"

"Huh. I never thought about that."

Erik rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. "Why are you here, anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at a golf trip?"

"Yeah but I left that place. I was losing like hell. I was never good at golf."

"But why are you here?"

"I was uh . . . scared, I guess."

Erik chuckled. "Nadir? Scared? You're funny. Very funny. Now tell me the truth, why were you here."

"I'm not joking!" Nadir exclaimed, with a very serious face. "I was scared out of my mind. Jeez, I almost pissed my pants!"

Erik chuckled again. But then asked, "Why are you wearing all black?"

Nadir looked at himself and said, "All of my clothes are in the wash."

"And what's with the ski mask?" Erik asked amused.

"I was cold."

"And you don't have any _normal_ hats? You're lucky the police didn't catch you. You look like a professional burglar."

"I do?" Nadir inspected himself and grinned. "I do!"

"Is that a good thing?" Erik protested. But before Nadir could speak, Lauren had a plastic baseball bat in her hand and was whacking at Nadir. Lotte also came screaming up the stairs and started to punch Nadir in any place she could reach.

"Take that, robber!" Lotte squealed with delight, as she punched the man.

"No, girls, stop!" Erik commanded. But the girls didn't.

And just then, Lauren whacked him in his balls.

"_My nards! She hit my nards!_" And, clutching his lower area, he fell to the ground and moaned, as Lotte and Lauren were still whacking at him.

"Stop it!" Erik roared. The girls stopped.

"See Ewik! We got the burglar!" Lotte smiled with glee. Erik scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, girls, he wasn't a burglar. This is my friend, Nadir."

Lauren and Lotte stared at Erik for a few moments, then glanced at Nadir. Lauren dropped her baseball bat and the girls ran up to Nadir and hugged him. They had to wrap their arms around his back, for he was clutching onto his 'nards' and kneeling on the floor, hoping he wouldn't fall over dead.

"Hi Nadir!" The two girls exclaimed. Erik gave a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I would like to thank **phantomette of the opera, Erik for President, Just Plain Insane, Go Frankie Rock Out, Mary Anne Talbot, **and **erik'sangel527** for leaving such wonderful reviews! It's been a blast writing this story.

By the way, I forgot to mention this earlier. Lauren's character is based off the author **erik'sangel527**. She is one of my favorite authors on this website, and I appreciate her so much. Please go and check out her amazing stories. Thanks for writing some fantastic stories, Lauren!

* * *

Once the pain in Nadir's private part was gone, he was sitting on the couch. Lauren and Lotte were hiding under a blanket on the floor, trying not to listen to the thunder. They both squealed each time a strike of lightning or a roll of thunder sounded.

Erik was looking out the window. It was dark, extremely windy, and it was pouring rain like crazy. Not to mention the biggest flashes of lightning and the loudest rolls of thunder he had ever seen and hard in his lifetime. He knew they should all be in the basement, for now it was around 6:00 p.m. He wanted to put the girls to bed, but he knew that if he did, they would wake up the next minute and come downstairs screaming.

A roll of thunder cracked, and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The girls screamed as if they had just seen a ghost. Nadir hushed them and said to Erik, "Shouldn't we be in the basement?"

"Yes," Erik said. "We should."

"Then why aren't we?"

"Because," Erik started. ". . . I don't know."

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to take the girls down there?"

"Sure," Erik mumbled, turning away from the window. "I'll go get the blankets and pillows."

"No, Ewik!" Lotte screamed.

"What is it?" Erik asked, immediatley by the girl's sides.

"It's scary down there!" Lauren told him.

"I'll go get some candles and flashlights, okay? You girls need to go to bed, and get this storm off your mind."

Lotte and Lauren nodded in agreement, and Nadir led them both downstairs. Erik went upstairs to fetch the blankets and pillows, and after that, he ran into the basement.

"Here you go - ooof!" Erik howled, as he was sent crashing to the floor. He had tripped over something, and that something was Nadir.

Lotte and Lauren started to giggle like crazy. They had told Nadir to lay down on the floor, but they didn't know that Erik was going to trip right over him.

"Nadir, you fool!" Erik spat. "Why are you on the floor?"

"The girls wanted me to!" Nadir protested.

"Oh sure, blame this on the little angels." Erik said, handing Lauren and Lotte their blankets and pillows.

"But - but - " Nadir tried to protest, but Erik slapped the back of his head.

Nadir grunted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll go get the flashlights, so maybe when I come back down I won't _trip_," Erik glared at Nadir, "over anything."

"Hmph." Was all Nadir said.

Erik went back upstairs, and into the kitchen. He opened up the wooden door that led to the pantry and grabbed a box of flashlights. He set them on the kitchen table and turned on each one, seeing which ones worked and which didn't. There was only one out of the five flashlights that he had that actually worked, so he took that one.

Erik went back downstairs, and shone his light on the ground, making sure nobody was laying there so he could trip. Nobody was. Lotte and Lauren were on the couch, trying to fall asleep. Nadir was leaning against the wall.

"Goodnight girls," Erik told them. He kissed each one of them on their cheek and went over to sit by Nadir.

"Should we go to sleep?" Nadir asked.

"I suppose so."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next morning, when Erik woke up, he couldn't hear anything. No thunder, no lightning, no rain. He stretched his arms and legs out and took a big yawn. Nadir and the girls were still asleep. Erik glanced at Lauren and Lotte. Ayesha was sleeping on Lauren's stomach.

Erik stood up and rubbed his eyes. He waddled upstairs, still very drowsy. He checked the clock before he looked out the window. It was 8:30 a.m. He looked outside. It was raining very lightly, and it was very damp. But there was no thunder or lightning.

And it didn't look at all like a tornado had came.

Erik ran into the kitchen and switched the light on. The power was back. Would Christine be awake by now?

Erik stepped over by the phone and picked it up. He dialed Christine's cell phone number. It rung four times before she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding very sleepy.

"Christine, this is Erik."

Christine snapped out of being sleepy and exclaimed, "Erik! I'm so glad you called. You got your power back?"

"Yes."

"How are the girls? Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. Absolutley fine. The only thing that bothers me is that, well, it doesn't look at all like a tornado came."

"Oh, that's because it didn't."

"_What?_ All of those warnings on the radio, and everybody frightened out of their minds? How could there have not been a tornado?"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Christine sounded confused.

"Well, of course, but I'm just curious."

"Raoul woke me up by turning the radio on this morning. The man on the radio said that the tornado miraculously passed over us. It's very strange. After all the bad weather, you would've expected something."

"Damn straight." Erik grunted.

"Well, I don't know if we are going to pick up the girls tonight or tomorrow. It's still pretty bad out here, I mean, it's raining and everything. I'll call you and let you know. Raoul fell back asleep right when he turned the radio off. So, what have you been doing with the girls?"

"Oh, nothing too much. They went swimming earlier yesterday. I should probably prepare them breakfast now. Everyone's still sleeping."

"You mean the girls?"

"Yes, and Nadir. He was so scared he came over here yesterday."

Christine giggled. How he loved her laugh. "Well, I'll let you go then. I'll call you later in the afternoon, alright?"

"Alright then."

"Tata! Ooh, I love saying that word."

"Buh bye."

Erik hung up the phone. He sighed and went to turn on the TV. He flipped it to the weather channel, and they seemed to be talking about the storm. Erik rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

Erik went in the kitchen and grabbed the milk, two eggs, and some pancake mix. He poured two cups of the mix in a bowl, a cup of milk, and then two eggs into the bowl. He turned on the stove and sprayed the pan with some non-stick spray. He started to stir the pancake mix with a wooden spoon.

Erik heard feet coming up the stairs. He peeked his head around the corner and saw Lauren and Lotte coming upstairs, rubbing their eyes.

"Tornado?" Lotte asked.

"No dear, no tornado. You two don't have to worry anymore, okay?"

Lotte and Lauren jumped up and down with glee. They squealed with happiness.

"Why don't you two girls sit down at the table and get ready for Erik's Homeade Pancakes?"

"Erik's Homeade Pancakes? Eww." It was Nadir. He was thumping up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"_You_ don't need to have any, mister."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just get myself some cereal. You never were good at cooking, Erik."

"Gee, thanks." Erik spat, as he poured the mix onto the pan. "By the way, will you get two plates and two forks out?"

Nadir grabbed two plates and two forks and set them in front of Lauren and Lotte on the table.

"Oh yes, and some butter?" Erik asked.

Nadir glared at him and grabbed the butter. He set it on the table.

"Oh yes, and some syrup?"

Nadir glared even longer at him this time, then grabbed the syrup out of the Lazy Susan. He set it on the table next to the butter.

"Oh yeah, and we need a knife and some napkins."

"You grab them!" Nadir howled.

"I can't, smarty pants. I'm making the pancakes. Can't have them burn, can we?" Erik flipped the pancakes.

Nadir mumbled something under his breath and grabbed the napkins and a knife. He set them on the table.

Once the pancakes were down, Erik put them on Lauren and Lotte's plate. They started to wolf them down like little pigs.

"Calm down, eat slower!" Erik told them. "You're acting like this is your last meal."

"Yum!" Lauren commented. She stuck another piece in her mouth. Nadir chomped down on his cereal.

When breakfast was over, Lauren and Lotte were watching TV. Nadir had gone home, since it was nicer outside. Erik was cleaning the dishes, when all of a sudden the phone rang.

He picked it up with his soapy hands. "Hello?"

"Yes, Erik? It's Christine. We've decided we're going to come and pick up the girls now, is that alright?"

"That's fine."

"How've they been?"

"Little angels." Erik smiled.

"Wonderful! Well, we're getting our things packed up and - "

"What about your vacation?"

"Oh don't worry about it, it was a drag anyway. I'd rather be home. Anyway, we're packing up now. We'll be back there in an hour or so."

"Will I have time to make them lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then. I'll get right on it. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

He hung up the phone. Erik finished washed the dishes and went into the living room. Lauren and Lotte were watching Lazy Town and petting Ayesha.

Erik plopped himself on the couch. "So, what do you girls want for lunch?"

"_PIZZA!_" They shrieked. Their eyes got wide with excitement.

"Alrighty then," Erik said. "I'll get right on it. By the way, your parents are coming to pick you up today."

"No!" They both cried.

"Yes, I know, I'm much funner then they are." Erik chuckled.

"Yes you are! You are!" They said together. Erik grinned.

"We don't wanna leave here!" Lauren said.

"Yeah, it's fun here!" Cried Lotte.

"I'm sorry girls, but you have no choice. Tell you what," Erik told them, seeing their sad faces. "You can come and visit Erik anytime you want."

"Yay!" Their faces lit up. They gave Erik a hug and went back to playing with Ayesha as he went and made the pizza.

Erik preheated the over to 450 degrees, which took about 10 minutes. He popped the pizza in afterwards, and that took about 20 minutes to cook. When it was finished, he called the girls over to the table, and they started to eat the delicious pizza.

All of a sudden, the door rang. Erik opened the door, and there stood a smiling Christine. Raoul was behind her, and he looked shocked and very dizzy.

"Christine! How did you get here so fast? It's only been about 40 minutes - "

"Oh yes, I know!" Christine said. "Raoul drives too slow, so I drove! We got here much quicker."

Erik looked at Raoul, who looked like he was ready to vomit all over the place.

"Now where are my girls?" Christine said.

"Oh, they're inside. Come on in." Erik told Christine. He slammed the door before Raoul was able to come in.

"Hi mommy!" The two girls said.

"Hello girls! I - " Christine looked at what they were eating. "Erik! Is that pizza?"

Erik smiled sheepishly. "Well . . . there's a funny story about that . . ."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope everyone liked the story! Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers! You are what kept me going! Oh and by the way, I've had tons of people asking me if I would write a sequel to this story and **Preschool Years**. Since all the reviews I have gotten were very kind reviews, I will highly consider writing sequels. 


End file.
